The cross-checking process is used in aviation environments to reduce the likelihood of errors. The ultimate goal of a crosscheck is to prevent errors related to execution of a collaborative decision via involving another party (human brain) into the action execution. The cross-checking process conventionally involves verbal and visual verification of an intended action in the cockpit prior to its execution. Even though cockpit systems are in many cases “smart” enough not to allow execution of a hazardous action by a flight crewmember (system-based crosscheck), many actions still rely on pilot verification of the action correctness (human-based crosscheck).
The cross-checking process is a vital element in a pilot's duties, particularly in a multi-crew situation. There is typically a minimum list of defined actions which are to be cross-checked. For example, air traffic control (ATC) clearances and other requests/instructions will normally be monitored by both pilots and consequent pilot action taken by the pilot flying (PF) will be confirmed or monitored by the pilot not flying (PNF). Equipment settings, such as altimeter pressure settings, cleared altitude, frequency change, and navigation routings are also typically set by the PNF and cross-checked by the PF, or vice versa. In Single Pilot Operations (SPO), there is no cross-checking second pilot.
Unfortunately, while the cross-checking process can significantly reduce the likelihood of errors, there are many examples where human-based cross-checking may not be adequate. The human mind is fallible and human error can occur for many reasons. For example, the cross-checking process may fail because of a misheard message, fatigue, a memory lapse, incorrect or incomplete appreciation of the situation, insufficient crosscheck, language barriers, distraction, communication problems, ineffective monitoring, data use error, non-compliance with Standard Operating Procedures (SOP), etc. Cross-checking errors are more likely in certain circumstances such as when there is pressure to complete an action quickly (e.g., to expedite departure or during an emergency or abnormal situation), but may also occur in normal daily situations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide aircraft systems and methods for detecting non-compliant pilot action. In addition, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for cross-checking compliance with a request for pilot action. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the methods and systems will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the preceding background.